


You are my comfort

by helios_xo



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, WARNING: Seth has a small panic attack, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helios_xo/pseuds/helios_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the minute he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should have ended the match. But as they say in the WWE, The show must go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my comfort

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here. If there are any spelling errors or grammatical errors feel free to tell me. Talk to me in the comments if you'd like :).

He knew the minute he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should have ended the match. But as they say in the WWE, The show must go on.

 

Its sudden, so unexpected that even his opponent, Randy Orton thinks it must just be a mistake for a moment.

He drops down to his knees, hands slowly curling around fistfuls of his own hair. A panic stricken look plastered on his face, fear flashing through his eyes. 

The crowds hysterical banter slows to confused remarks and whispers. All eyes are on him. All eyes are on Seth Rollins. That fact alone is enough to bring on the tightness in his chest. He curls forward into a modified fetal position, chest rising in quick short breaths. Randy kneels beside him, breaking character to place a hand on his shoulder and question if he is okay, kayfabe is dead anyway. The referee mirrors Randy’s actions on the other side of the young superstar.

Seth doesn’t even bother with a response or even a glance at either. He didn’t want this to be happening..he was embarrassed that this was happening to him. He was supposed to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Not some insecure mess of a person having a panic attack in the middle of a match. He wanted to seem strong, especially in front of a crowd of a few hundred or so people, but that was not going to happen. His only saving grace was that they were performing at a house show. At most some idiot with a smartphone would upload it to Youtube and it would get a couple views. He didn’t even want to think about how worse it would be if this was happening on live tv. 

His head starts to spin and he feels sick. Thankfully before he can embarrass himself any further by getting sick all over the ring, the referee, Randy, and one of the medical staff are helping him under the ropes. Apparently they distrust his ability to walk just as much as he does in that moment.

They practically drag Seth to the Gorilla Position and allow him to sit down. Randy kneels beside him again and rubs slow circles against his back. Seth is grateful that Randy is trying to help, but the only thing that is going to help is if he can see one person in particular, and soon. 

The next thing he knows Hunter is walking up to them. He places one hand on Randy’s shoulder and tells him to go back out to the ring, they had replaced Seth as his opponent that quickly, huh?  
Randy nods and lightly pats Seth’s back. Seth believes that he he says something along the lines of “Calm down and relax, okay?”. If it was a more appropriate time Seth would have scoffed at how easy Randy made it sound. As soon as Randy leaves the Gorilla Position and enters the view of the probably confused audience, his presence is replaced by Hunter’s. 

Seth honestly believes that this is the most pathetic he has ever felt. He is in the midsts of a panic attack in front of his “tough-as-nails” “The show must go on” boss. He can see Hunter shifting in his peripheral, and a moment later he feels something being thrown over his shoulders. The cloth of Hunter’s blazer clings to Seth’s sweaty body almost like a clad embrace.

“Just called him. He’s on his way, Kid.” Hunter says simply before turning and heading back to the backstage area of the arena. 

Seth was alone now, but he was on his way. Dean would be here soon. Seth curls himself further into the fetal position and sits against the wall, waiting. He should probably move, but at this point he just doesn’t care.

 

~~~

 

The last thing Dean expected that night was a phone call from Hunter. He was off for the next two days, Thank god! It's not that he didn't like house shows, but when it came down to it spending the night in the hotel room that he and Seth shared, rewatching a few old matches of himself and from CZW & FCW, that sounded a lot easier. He was about 6 minutes into a video of him ranting and raving about his shitty childhood when his phone started buzzing like crazy. He rolled his eyes as he viewed the caller I.D. “Oh great.” He groaned and answered the call. “Y’ello.” He stated casually. 

“Seth needs you.” Is the response he gets from the oh so serious sounding COO.

Dean smirks and starts his usual session of busting Hunters balls. “Seth huh? Pft, please, if Golden Boy needed me he’d call me himself.”

“Not a good time to joke around, Ambrose. Considering your boyfriend was just helped out of the ring, I’d save the bullshit for later. Get here, Now.” The line goes dead and Dean is left to process the information that Hunter just told him.   
“Shit!” He curses before pushing himself up off the bed and snatching his car keys off the bedside table. He throws his jacket on and practically jumps into his shoes before hurrying out the door almost knocking into a maid cart during his hurried exit. “MOVE!” he yells at the poor old woman pushing the cart, even though it was pretty much all his fault.

 

On his arrival, Dean finds Roman waiting for him the the parking lot.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He demands, shoving the large Samoan. “Why the hell aren’t you with Seth?!” Dean’s anger is growing by the second. Did Roman really just leave Seth alone?!

“Calm the hell down, man!” Roman growls and pushes Dean in the direction of where he last saw Seth. “He didn’t want anyone around him. So I came out here to wait for you.”

Dean isn’t even listening at this point. He is a man on a mission, a mission to find this asshole and find out what the hell happened with him. 

By the time Dean’s eyes catch a familiar two-toned head of hair he feels an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over him. There was Seth curled up against a wall all alone looking like absolute hell. He rushes over and places his hands on Seth’s shoulders. “Baby, what’s wrong? Oh fuck...” A million scenarios are rushing through Dean’s mind. Seth sold a move wrong and got hurt, he got sick and had to be carried out of the ring, they were all playing an elaborate prank on him. And god did Dean hope it was the last one.   
Slowly brown eyes moved up to meet his blue ones.   
“Dean..?” Seth paused. “Dean..Oh..thank god..” He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer.  
Dean happily pulled him closer as well. “What happened to you Princess?” Dean asks softly, running his hand through Seth’s wet locks. 

He waits patiently as Seth breaks down in his arms. Tears quickly soaking through his t-shirt. He sits and rubs Seth’s back up and down slowly. Dean shifts so that his back is against the wall and Seth is pulled into his lap. He rocks them and hushes his hysterical boyfriend as the world still turns around them. He gives Seth his time, making sure to send a death glare to any passing person who lingered too long.   
Eventually he hears Seth’s crying die down into soft sputters and whimpering. When he feel’s Seth is calming down he pulls away just enough to look into his boyfriend's reddened eyes.  
“Do you wanna talk about it babe?” He mutters.  
Seth shakes his head and presses his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. Dean nods and allows them to fall silent again. He brushes his fingertips through Seth’s hair and drifts them down to scratch Seth’s bearded chin. He hears a soft chuckle from the smaller and it causes a small smile to spread across his lips. “You like that, Sethie? You like when I scratch your chin like a little pup, huh?” the statement earns him another short giggle and a soft nuzzle.   
Dean lets out a sigh of relief and lays his head on Seth’s. “You scared me baby.” He says softly.

“M’sorry.” Seth mutters and lets his eyes slip closed.

“It’s okay baby, don’t be sorry.” He replies and closes his eyes as well. They sit in silence for a while, allowing time to pass around them. Dean doesn’t even know that they sort of fell asleep until HHH is above them telling them that they need to get their asses home before he makes them. Dean groans as he has to pull both himself and the now dead weight that he knows as Seth Rollins up to their feet. Hunter chooses to only smirk instead of being any help at all, yeah...typical Hunter. Dean eventually gets them up and finds the strength in his tired body to take himself and his Sleeping Beauty out to the parking lot. When they get close to Dean’s car, Dean chuckles and says. “I know you're not asleep anymore Princess.” He grins as a smile creeps onto Seth's face. His dark eyes open slightly and he laughs. “Dammit..how can you tell?” 

“Because, if you were really asleep you’d be snoring like a fucking train passing through.” Dean states before he gets smacked on his head.

“Do not!” Seth whines, shoving at Dean’s cheek and giving him an over dramatic pout.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say Snoring Beauty!” Dean retorts letting Seth down but still supporting most of his weight as they get into their car.

“Shit!” Seth curses right as he is about to close the car door.

“What?” Dean questions, fear flashing across his face for a brief moment. 

“Forgot my stuff..” Seth Groans and slides his lower half out of the car.

“Looking for this?” Dean and Seth both look up as Roman approaches their car with one too many bags.   
“Ah, thanks Rome. You’re a lifesaver.” Seth sighs in relief.

“Finally deciding to be helpful.” Dean grumbles, earning him a glare from Roman as he gets into the driver's side.

“Have a good night Rome, tell the missus that I said hi.” Seth calls intercepting the tension between Roman and Dean.

Roman nods. “Will do, take care of yourself.” He replies getting into his own vehicle. 

“Alright, let’s get outta here, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.” Dean says starting up the car.

“What, you’re not gonna try to fuck me like this are you?” Seth jokes  
“Pft, nah, I’m just wanna sleep.” He snickers and reaches over to ruffle Seth’s hair.

“Yeah..you better cuddle the shit out of me.” Seth warns.

“Will do angel cakes.”


End file.
